


We Are Family

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [16]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	We Are Family

In the following months, you and Sam accomplished quite a bit. The wedding plans were going beautifully, you had Mary and Dorothy’s help there. Sam had finally gotten sole custody of the kids, and Jess was actually being civil with you now. The supervised visits were usually carried out at Family Services and you were the one who took the kids. Jess seemed truly happy now with Benny, at the last visit she had told you that they were expecting and you wished them all the happiness in the world.

You were waiting on Sam, he had promised to be here on time. Today was a special day, the two of you had been waiting since Christmas for this. You were tapping your foot nervously, checking your phone every couple of seconds then you would double check the bag at your feet. All of you were going to Mary and John’s house for dinner that night.

The door opened into the office and you breathed a sigh of relief. “I was beginning to wonder, Winchester,” you smiled at him.

“Traffic was horrible, I didn’t miss anything did I?” Sam asked breathless.

“Y/N?” called a female voice.

“Right on time,” you said. “We’re ready.” You entwined your fingers with Sam’s and walked through the door back into the office.

Sam was basically beaming. “I’m excited.” He told you.

You chuckled. “I never would have guessed” you teased him with a smile. “I love you, Sam. I’m so happy I get to share all this with you.”

“I love you, too. Did you pick up the shirts?” He asked.

“Yes, they’re in this bag,”

The door to the small exam room opened, “Hello, Y/N. How are we feeling?”

“Great! We’re both so excited for this,” you smiled

“Alright then, let’s get this show on the road. Up on the table and lift your shirt,” the doctor said.

You did as he asked and got comfortable. Smiling at Sam, you loved the look on his face. “Our rainbow baby.” You brushed his cheek gently. You’d come across the term online about the baby after a miscarriage.

Sam turned his head and laid a gentle kiss on the palm of your hand. “You are so beautiful.”

You teared up and turned back to the screen while the doctor put the gel on your stomach and got out the wand. “Now let’s see if we can see what you’re having.” He placed the wand on your stomach, moving it around just a bit. He took measurements, letting you both know that everything was progressing nicely. “Would you like to know the sex?”

You looked up at Sam, questioning him with a glance. He nodded, he was so excited he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. You grinned and said, “Yes, we’d like to know.”

* * *

After you picked up the kids from school, you told them that you were going to see Grandma and Grandpa for dinner. Sam gave them each their new shirt, slipping it on over their other shirts. He’d bought them a little big so they could sleep in them comfortably if they wanted. “What do they say?” Liam asked, looking at you.

You grinned. “You’re going to be a big brother. And you are going to be a big sister, Ava.”

Ava squealed delightedly. “A baby! Mommy, you’re having a baby?” At your nod, she shrieked joyfully.

Liam looked thoughtful, his little eyebrows scrunching up as he looked from you to Sam. You could see the wheels turning in his mind and you braced yourself for whatever was coming.

“Does this mean we can get a puppy, now?”

You couldn’t help but crack up. “Are you going to clean it’s poop up?” He scrunched his nose. “Thought so. MAYBE we can get one once we have the baby and it’s a bit older.”

“It? Is it a boy or a girl?” Ava asked.

“You’ll find out when Grandma and Grandpa do!” Sam said.

You grabbed the small present for Mary, took Ava’s hand and walked out to the SUV.

“Who’s the present for?” Ava asked.

“It’s a picture for Grandma,” you smiled.

Once everyone was buckled in, Sam drove towards his childhood home. “Remember guys, this is a surprise for Grandma and Grandpa, don’t tell them about the baby, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” both kids answered.

As they drove, Sam took your hand in his as the kids chattered in the back about having a new baby in the house. You couldn’t catch half of what was said, but thought it was adorable.

* * *

Pulling up, you smiled at him. “It’s a good thing we’re telling them. I’m starting to show.”

He reached over, gently rubbing your small bump lovingly, “Not that much, I can’t wait to see you in a couple months.”

“Let’s go, Daddy.”

The four of you walked into the house, “Mom? Dad?”

“In the kitchen,” you heard Mary call out.

The kids took off running, yelling the whole way. You and Sam laughed and followed them back.

“Why do you two have your jackets on still?” Mary laughed. “Come here, let’s get this off, Liam go have Grandpa help you.”

You stood with your back against Sam’s chest, smiling contently. Ava was the first to have her coat off, and Mary froze. It was John, however, that reacted first. “Son of a bitch!” He grinned, picking up Liam.

Mary laughed, and hugged you and Sam. “You’re pregnant?” She gushed, tearing up. You nodded, chuckling, and handing her her gift.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she tore the paper off. Inside the frame was a sonogram photo, labeled as Baby Boy Winchester. Mary yelled and swept you up into a tight hug. “You do realize I need to breath?” You teased her, making her loosen her grip.

“How did you keep this a secret so long? By the time I was this far with either boy I couldn’t hide it if I wanted to.” She chuckled.

You turned to the side and lifted your shirt. “I’m just now barely starting to show. That’s how. And if I get tired, I nap.” You shrugged, fixing your top.

Mary handed the picture to John, whose smile got bigger. He walked into the living room and placed the photo on the mantle, in between pictures of Ava and Liam. He was wondering if he would be able to sneak the photo out and take it to the shop with him, without Mary killing him.

“So we are looking at a July baby then?” Mary smiled.

“End of June, beginning of July.” You smiled.

She hugged you again. “I’m so excited!” She chuckled. “Do you have any names in mind?”

You looked over at Sam who was beaming, “Oliver Samuel Winchester.”

* * *

After dinner the four of you left to go tell Dorothy about her impending great grandson, you had made the decision to have Sam take a picture of your belly to send to Cas. Once you pulled up in front of her house, Liam rolled his eyes, “So we can’t say nuthin’ bout the baby right?”

Sam chuckled, “That’s right buddy. Let’s go see Gamma!”

You all made your way towards the front door, the kids still hyper over everything. Your fingers were laced with Sam’s. “At least they’ll sleep tonight…” You smirked at him.

“Oh, they better.” He chuckled.

Chuckling, you knocked on the door, not wanting to just walk in. Knowing your luck she’d have ‘friends’ over. A few moments later, the door opened. “Oh! What a nice surprise!” She grinned. “Get in here. All of you.”

You walked into the living room and stopped suddenly causing Sam to run into your back. There were candles lit, a bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table and an older man sitting on the couch-shirtless! “Grandma!”

“Hello.” He said awkwardly. “My name’s Alfred.” He was pulling on his shirt.

“Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt?” Ava asked, looking up at you.

Sam swallowed slightly. “Uh, why don’t we tell Gamma why we’re visiting, and we we can get going…”

“I think we already passed awkward when my Grandmother was born,” you muttered.

“Sorry darling, Alfred was fixing my uh..pipes,” Dorothy stuttered looking down at Ava.

“I’ll bet,” you glared at her.

Ava shrugged accepting the answer, sometimes her Daddy didn’t wear a shirt when he was fixing stuff too. “Gamma, will you help me with the zipper on my jacket, I can’t get it,” Ava said an innocent look on her face.

You looked at Sam and whispered, “We are in so much trouble with that one when she gets older.”

He sighed. “We’re already in trouble with Liam.” Liam had gone over to sit on the couch, chatting with Alfred like it was nothing. You groaned slightly, nodding. He was a handful at times, but such a sweetheart.

Dorothy screamed, excited, when she saw Ava’s shirt. “I’m gonna be a great-grandma?”

You and Sam nodded both of you suddenly exhausted, especially when Liam asked his next question.

“So are you gonna be our great-granpa? Daddy only fixes stuff with his shirt off so that Mommy will watch him, and if you are working on stuff at Gamma’s then…” Liam said a serious look on his face.

“You harlot.” Dorothy teased you, making you turn red. “Uh, Alfred is just Grandma’s friend, sweetie.” She told him.

You sighed. “Uh, we’ll let you get back to your…friend. We just came by to tell you about the baby. Which, by the way, is a little boy.” 

“How wonderful! Do you have a name picked out yet?”

“Oliver Samuel Winchester. As entertaining and I’m sure educating- once we get back to the car, this trip has been,” you muttered, “We need to go, now,” you said.

Dorothy beamed at you, she bent down to hug and kiss Liam and Ava, then walked over to you hugging you, whispering in your ear how happy she was for you as she kissed your cheek. She moved in front of Sam and winked, “You handsome devil, I swear if you hadn’t proposed and knocked up my granddaughter, I would have loved to get you know better, if you know what I..”

“Uh, yeah. Got it, Dorothy,” Sam stammered, cheeks turning rosy.

“Say bye to grandma, guys!” You chuckled, helping Ava zip her jacket.

“Bye, gamma!” They smiled.

* * *

You were thankful to be back in the car, on your way home. “Next time, I’ll make sure to call her first.” You chuckled. “And then again on our way.” 

Sam nodded enthusiastically, “Definitely a good idea, and maybe just for good measure, one last call when we pull up.” He looked over at you with puppy dog eyes and both of you cracked up.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about any embarrassing situations when I tell Cas,” you smiled.

“There is a God,” Sam chuckled.

Thankfully the drive home was peaceful there no questions about Alfred and your Grandmother which made you eternally grateful. The kids were about to fall asleep as you pulled in the driveway. Sam wouldn’t allow you to carry one of them, he didn’t want to take the chance of anything happening to the baby. You looked at him lovingly, seeing how he was able to carry both sleepy kids whose little bodies were like wet noodles at this point. You unlocked the door and he carried both kids upstairs and put them to bed. He came back downstairs and laid down on the couch, resting his head on your lap, “They can get baths in the morning, it’s Friday after all. How are you feeling?” He turned his head towards your belly and kissed it gently.

You ran your fingers through his hair, watching him. “Happy.” You told him. “Very, very happy.” You chuckled. “Loved.” Smiling, you ran your thumb over his bottom lip. “Excited. And so much more.”


End file.
